Gaurdian Angel
by xXWindxFireXx
Summary: I wouldnt call this a story..or a oneshot...story shot? *Shrugs* Fighting scene...character death...RaiKim..COMPLETE. xD


**Hey guys. ITS MEEE!! Sorry I haven't posted/updated anything in a while. High schools sucha busy place D: ...Anyways, this was kinda random. It was meant to be a romantic oneshot ofcorse, RaiKim. But I guess its more tragic. Well hope yuh like it. **

Tears escaped the sapphire eyes of the ivory skinned, Japanese girl.

Tears for her bestfriend.

The one person who gave her courage...

The one person who gave her strength...

The one person she needed...

The one that gave her a reason to keep fighting...

FLASHBACK.

Blood covered the temple grounds. The blood of the elders...The blood of villains...The blood of our hero's...Each warrior doing all they could in their power to keep fighting. Considering their current condition, they all knew their chance at survival was going to be hard.

Omi stood a few yards from Chase Young...Ready to strike another attack. Omi had gotten a lot of bruises, cuts, and most likely broken his wrist. His poor big head was probably going to kick into concussion any minute. Clay did all he could to protect his fellow monks from the jackbots and Chases jungle cats. He was mauled multiple times by the cats, and occasionally shot with lasers. Thought, he was still holding up his best. The Shoku warrior, Raimundo, was dominating Hannibal Roy Bean, yet so close to passing out, due to extreme loss of blood from a gash he received in the chest not to long ago. Kimiko did her best to burn the heylin witch to her dimize. Unfortunately she had received pretty bad wounds from the witches dark magic.

As the war went on it came to a cruel pause. A small moan of defeat was let out through the battle field. All turned to see Omi being given the final blow from Chase in the gut. Raimundo watched in pure silence as one of his best friends died right before his eyes...knowing there was nothing he could do. Omi gave him a slight cheesy thumbs up, and fell to his end...(Yep..leave it to Omi to do something so adorable at a time like this. Lol)

All was silent...Deaths presence washed itself over the 3 remaining warriors..A smirk of satisfaction graced upon the lips of Chase Young. Anger took over the body of Raimundo.

"CLAY finish bean, CHASE IS MINE!!" Raimundo commanded his fellow monk as he flew towards Chase, fist clenched. "You got it partner," yelled Clay back to his leader as he took down the remaining bots.

Raimundo's fist was close to making contact with Chases face, but Chase easily blocked it. Chase caught Raimundo's fist and spun him into a wall. Raimundo clenched his teeth in pain as he got up. Raimundo ran in and used a sweep kick and managed to get Chase down on his back. "WUDI STAR WIND!" Raimundo called his attack sending Chase into some sort of tornado.

**Slam*** Wuya was thrown into the temple walls. Kimiko approached her and threw one final fire blast. "WUDI MARS FIRE!" Wuya was finished...wasted...done. Kimiko ran to go help Raimundo. Raimundo was on the floor gasping for breath. Chase had broken free from the tornado and was now in beast form. Kimiko threw afire blast from behind him, causing him to smash against another part of the temple. She ran over to help Raimundo up. "Rai, are you ok?" in a worried tone. His chest gash was seeping to much blood and it didn't look like he could take much more of this. " I'm fine. Get outta here Kim, go help Clay, it's to dangerous!" He commanded. "NO! You can't handle Chase alone, Clay can handle Bean on his own." "Kim I'm your leader, and I'm COMMANDING you to GO!" He screamed in her face. "WELL IM NOT LISTINING RAIMUNDO! You and I both know you can't do this alone!" He went

Silent. he knew she was probably right. But Chase already took someone important from his life. He wasn't about to let him do it again. Chase got up and headed their way. "Alrite, lets do this Kim," he smirked towards her. Kimiko set her hands on fire ready to start new attack. The two ran at Chase and threw in a combo attack. "FIRE" "WIND" They yelled together. A fire beam headed to Chase with wind wrapping around it, folding across it giving it strength. Chase flew back, thudding to the ground. He didn't get up. "Is he..." Kimiko asked. "--I think so" replied Raimundo. Clay finished Bean and threw him into a pile of dead jungle cats, destroyed jungle cats, and a VERY messed up Wuya.

"I don't believe it...We won the battle but still lost" Clay said rather depressed.

"Omi's gone.." Kimiko replied in the same tone

Raimundo looked disappointed to. Mainly in himself. Being the leader, he shouldn't have let this happen.

"Rai its not your fault" Kimiko consoled, as if reading his mind.

"Yea buddy, if anyones, its that no good dirty varmint over there" Clay nodded to Chase who was still on the ground.

"Yea yea...i know.." Raimundo replied back.

Clay went in the temple to clean Raimundo and himself up with Kimiko tagging behind, still looking back at Omi's lifeless body. After cleaning up and band-aiding up, the warriors went to clean the temple. Clay went to put some walls back up and together. Raimundo was blowing away debris and other crap. Kimiko was scrubbing blood from the floors. Everyone was silent. There was nothing to say. They were all lost in their own thoughts towards what just happened. Kimiko paused her scrubbing to sit up straight and wipe some sweat from her forehead. She looked in front of her and saw a shadow.

It looked like ....CHASE....

As Chase approached her, knife in hand, aimed down at his target, Kimiko turned his way. But before she managed to let out a scream she was pushed across a few feet. She was on the floor with Raimundo's arms wrapped around her. He had saved her. "I love you Kim" he whispered. "Raimundo..." Kimiko stared in horror as she noticed the knife stabbed into his back. It went straight through his chest. Right through his already injured chest. Chase grabbed Wuyas body, to do god know what with, and taliported away. Kimiko focused on Raimundo's now bliss face. He was dead. All pain was gone from him. He was no more. He didn't get to hear "I love you" from the girl of his dreams, because it ended to tragic and fast. But at least she knew...Rain poured from the heavens. Washing off Raimundo's blood onto Kimiko. Clay walked over, sorrow filled for the death, of yet another close member of his life. Another friend taken by faith. Kimiko pulled the knife out of Raimundo and threw it to the side. She hugged his drenched bloody body like there was no tomorrow. Truth be told, it felt like there would be no tomorrow.

END FLASHBACK.

[2months later]

"Rai I need you here" whispered Kimiko to herself.

Still crying. Kimko looked behind her. Looking back at her was Raimundo's grave.

_Here lies Raimundo Jose Pedrosa. _

_Dragon of wind._

_A friend, son, brother, leader, hero._

_Died for the sake of his loved one. _

_He will never be forgotten._

_May he rest_ _in peace._

_September 18, 1990-November 26,2009._

She turned to the right. Right next to Raimundo lied the body of another Xiaolin Warrior.

_Here lies Omi._

_Dragon of water._

_A friend, warrior, a dragon._

_One of the mightiest of the Xiaolin._

_Died in battle. _

_Will lie in the hearts of his friends forever._

_May he rest in peace._

_Date unknowned-November 26, 2009._

Omi meant just as much as Raimundo did to Kimiko. But the bond between 'siblings' and the bond between lovers, were different but strong equally. Kimiko traced the chain around her neck. Raimundo's medallion.

It was the world to her now. The one connection she had to him. She sighed and looked to the sky. It was clear, but still felt so gloomy. "I love you Rai" she whispered, kissed the medallion,got up, and went back into the temple.

Up in the sky, watching the raven haired girl walk away, were Raimundo and Omi smiling down, watching over her and Clay. Watching from where they always be. Forever.

**OMG!! it killed me to have to kill Rai and Omi -cries- ...But like I said "Tragic." So what do yo guys think? I know it was rushed. But eh it was a quick thought, so I posted it....well lemme know what you think. Review please! :D**


End file.
